Solos en nuestra montaña
by Mr.Frost557
Summary: Con Gohan en la universidad y Goku en el otro mundo, Goten y Chichi tienen mucho tiempo para ellos solos. Una historia fuera de lo común narrada despues de la muerte de Kid Buu
1. chapter 1

Hola pervertid@s

Este va a ser el primer fanfic (Con esta tematica) de muchos. Si leíste mi perfil ya sabes de que va. Straight Shota. No me hago responsable por traumas :v

Nota: en esta historia veran a una Chichi más pechugona y nalgona..

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Despues de la pelea con Majin Buu, Goku volvió al otro mundo. Goten, Gohan y Chichi estuvieron viviendo tranquilos en la montaña Paoz. Un día Gohan recibió una carta, era una beca para su universida. Orgulloso se lo comentó a su madre y ella se emocionó, Goten también estaba muy emocionado por esto. Esa noche, Chichi preparó una cena especial pues al día siguiente Gohan debería partir. Ambos varones estaban sentados y su madre les sirvió.

Goten: Gracias por la comida mamá -tomó su tenedor con una sonrisa

Gohan: Muchas gracias, madre -imitó a su hermano y comenzó a comer

Había arroz y carne de jabalí para comer, la mujer tomó asiento y también comenzó a comer.

-Da tu mejor esfuerzo -le dijo Chichi mientras comía- esta es una gran oportunidad para tí...

-Lo se mamá, y no te defraudaré..

-Y si vas a ir a fiestas, procura no beber demasiado -Goten le sonrió

El mayor sonrió ante el comentario de su hermanito, realmente iba a extrañarlo.

Al día siguiente, Gohan se había ido mientras Chichi y Goten dormían. Cuando la mujer se despertó, el ya no estaba, sintió una profunda felicidad y unas cuantas lagrimas se le salieron. Su Gohan al fin iba a ser un empresario muy famoso. Ahora que su hijo mayor estaba en la universidad, solo faltaba hacerse cargo de Goten, ella deseaba que el menor fuera muy exitoso como su hermano mayor _"Mi lindo Goten"_ pensó.

Eran casí las 11 de la mañana cuando ella subió a verlo, estaba profundamente dormido. Ella traía puesto su vestido amarillo y tenía el cabello atado en un rodete. Se sentó al borde de la cama y puso una mano en la frente del niño, este dormía acurrucado, tenía puesto un boxer blanco y una remera celeste. Pasaron unos segundo y ella comenzó a quitarse el vestido, quedando en ropa interior se acostó al lado del niño y lo abrazó.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el niño despertó. sloe sorprendió al ver la su madre abrazandolo y en ropa interior, ya que ella nunca lo dejaba verla vestida así, incluso cuando iban a la playa, ella usaba un bañador que no dejaba ver tanta piel.

-¿Mamá? Despierta -le tocó el rostro un poco, miró a su reloj que estaba en la mesilla de luz. Eran las 1 de la tarde

-Uhmm... Buenos días cariño -se levanto un poco y acarició la mejilla del niño

-¿Que haces aquí, y por qué estas vestida así?

-ah solo... quería dormir contigo -le sonrió sensualmente, el pelinegro sintió una sensación extraña al recibir esa sonrisa de su madre- además hace calor, no te molesta ver a tu madre vestida así ¿verdad?

-No -tragó un poco de saliva- no me molesta en absoluto...

A pesar de no tener mucho tiempo para hacer ejercicio, la mujer mantenía una excelente forma. Era un poco baja y delgada, tenía un buen par de pechos bastante firmes y redondos. Su abdomen era plano y algo marcado y su trasero estaba firme y grande. A medida que pasaban los segundos, la sensación que Goten sentía se hacia aún mayor. Estaba algo sonrojado, intentaba no mirarla demasiado.

-¿Pasa algo bebé? Adelante, puedes decirme -se le acercó un poco más

-No, no es nada -desvió la mirada un poco sonrojado- Es solo que...

Antes de que el muchacho pudiera decirle, Chichi captó en seguida lo que le ocurría.

\- Adelante cariño, puedes mirarme si quieres -Ella sonrió de nuevo y lo abrazó por los hombros con su brazo derecho- de igual forma, solo estamos los dos aquí...

El pelinegro miró los pechos de su madre con algo de timidez, luego bajó hasta su abdomen marcado y volvió hasta sus pechos, el niño estaba escaneando a la mujer con su mirada. Ella sonrió un poco halagada y le besó la frente.

-Ya es tarde, ve a bañarte y yo te haré el almuerzo

-Esta bien -tenía una sonrisa tímida en su rostro

La mujer se levanto de la cama y se agachó para tomar su vestido amarillo que estaba el suelo, Goten aprovechó la situación para mirar el trasero de la mujer. La mujer se dió cuenta de eso pero no le dijo nada, simplemente se puso el vestido con una sonrisa y fue a la cocina.

El niño ya estaba bañandose, no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido. El pelinegro tenía un sentimiento extraño en su corazón, un sentimiento que el no podía describir bien. Tenía su miembro duro, el recordó que ese sentimiento ya lo había sentido antes, cuando iba a la playa y observaba a Bulma, la madre de Trunks, y también cuando la androide 18 venía a visitarlos, esa mujer era muy hermosa.

Después del baño, fue a su cuarto y se vistió con uno de los 15 trajes anaranjados de entrenamiento que tenía. Bajó las escaleras y vió a la pelinegra cocinando mientras tarareaba una canción.

-¿Que estas cocinando? -el niño se acercó a la cocina

-Ahh solo un poco de tu estofado favorito -le sonrió

El niño se preguntó por qué repentinamente la mujer lo trataba tan bien, eso no era muy común en ella ya que la mayoría de las veces estaba estresada por todo el trabajo que hacía en la casa. Goten no era tan alto, a penas llegaba a la mitad del abdomen la pelinegra.

-Oye bebé... Tu cumpleaños N13 es en una semana ¿te gustaría hacer algo?

-De hecho, mamá... Pensaba en solo pasarlo juntos tu y yo -el se rascó la nuca- supongo que invitaré a Trunks a pasar la tarde y después tendrá que irse

Chichi pudo percibir las intenciones del menor.

-¿Por qué quieres que nos la pasemos solos? -le sonrió sensualmente- ¿Acaso quieres pedirme algo?

-No no no no -negó rotundamente

La pelinegra volvió a sonreír.

-Pues... supongo que está bien -mezcló un poco el estofado con un cucharón de madera- ve a sentarte y te serviré...

El menor hizo caso y luego de un rato apareció la mujer con un gran tazón lleno de su estofado especial. El agradable aroma de la comida inundó la habitación, Goten cerró los ojos y aspiró el olor.

-Dios, huele delicioso...

La pelinegra puso el tazón frente al niño, y le advirtió que comiera con cuidado ya que aún estaba caliente.

El niño comenzó a comer sin prisa, disfrutando cada bocado. Le llamó la atención que su madre no comiera.

-¿No piensas comer?

-No tengo mucha hambre, comeré luego -le sonrió- yo iré a vestirme, quiero tomar un poco de sol en el patio

Cuando Goten terminó de comer llevó su plato al fregadero. En eso apareció Chichi con un bikini azul muy delgado, dejaba al descubierro bastante piel. El chico hizo un esfuerzo para no tener una emorragía nasal ahí mismo.

-Si me necesitas estaré afuera, cariño -le sonrió y salió al patio

La pelinegra puso una toalla en el pasto verde y se acostó boca abajo, cerró los ojos y dejó que el sol hiciera su trabajo. "Ella nunca toma el sol cuando estoy en casa, y menos con ese bikini" pensó el joven. Se acercó a la ventana, desde allí podía tener una buena vista del patio. Observó el cuerpo de su madre de pies a cabeza, el traje de baño era muy revelador y le quedaba demasiado sensual. El lomo y el trasero de la mujer estaban muy bien trabajados, sobre todo su trasero grande y firme. Comenzó a sentir una sensación extraña en su entrepierna otra vez, la mujer despreocupada no se percató de que el joven la observaba.

-Dios, que cuerpo -dijo en voz baja

Se llevó su mano al entrepierna y comenzó a frotar su miembro por encima del pantalón. El inocente Goten se dió cuenta de que frotar así su entrepierna se sentía muy bien. Continuó observando a la mujer mientras imaginaba fantasías hasta que...

-¡¡Goten, ven aqui!!

El joven se exaltó y volvió al mundo real. La pelinegra lo llamo de nuevo y el fue corriendo, esforzandose por ocultar la erección que tenía.

-Ayudame, cielo -la mujer le entregó un frasco con protector solar- ponmelo en todo el cuerpo... -le sonrió picaramente

Goten tragó un poco de salíva y puso el espeso liquido en sus manos, las acerco al lomo de la mujer y comenzó a frotarlo. La pelirroja soltó un suspiro al sentir las calídas manos del niño en su espalda.

-Así es, Goten -soltó otro suspiro

Continuó frotando las espalda y sus hombros, después los brazos y por ultimo el trasero de la mujer. El pensó que su madre le diría algo en cuanto pusiera una mano en su trasero pero ella ni siquiera le dijo nada, simplemente siguió con los ojos cerrados y su sonrísa.

-Listo, la parte de atrás ya esta cubierta -dijo el muchacho

-Ahora sigue la parte de adelante -la mujer usó un tono sensual y se acostó boca arriba- si haces un buen trabajo...dejaré que te duches conmigo

Goten se sonrojó.

-Está bien -el sonrió y comenzó a poner protector solar en el abdomen de la mujer.

Ella soltó un suspiro leve y el llevó sus manos a sus pechos grandes y redondos. Les puso protector solar y los frotó suavemente.

-Ohhh buen muchacho -lo halagó- me gusta eso...

Goten siguió frotando los pechos y luego bajo hasta las piernas de la pelinegra, donde no dejó ninguna parte sin cubrir.

-Lo haz hecho bien 7u7

-Gracias -el sonrio y se frotó las manos

-Esta noche te ducharás conmigo, como premio -le dió un beso en la mejilla y volvio a acostarse para tomar sol

Pasadas unas horas, Goten estaba jugando en su PS4 acostado en el sofá, estaba muy emocionado por ducharse y necesitaba una distracción hasta que llegara el momento. En eso apareció Chichi otra vez, Tenía puesto su vestido azul.

-Es hora del baño, cielo -le dijo sonriendo

-Al fín -el joven sonrió emocionado

Ambos subieron las escaleras hasta el baño. Una vez ahí, Chichi abrió la canilla y la bañera comenzó a llenarse de agua caliente, poco a poco el vapor se fue adueñando del cuarto. Chichi se quitó el vestido quedando en ropa interior, cuando se quitó el bra soltó un suspiro.

-Ahhhh... esa cosa es realmente molesta

-Dios -el jovencito habló en voz baja- que pechotes...

Estaba babeando un poco hasta que la mujer lo arrancó de sus pensamientos.

-¿No vas a desvestirte?

-Si, es cierto

Goten se quitó su traje de

entrenamiento y su boxer, la mujer se sorprendió por el miembro del chico. Era grande y tenía un color rosado en la punta, se notaba que aún era virgen. La mujer se quitó las bragas y entró en la bañera, el agua subió un poco. Aún tenía su cabello atado así que se lo soltó de una vez.

-Ven aquí, cielo -ella abrió un poco las piernas y le indicó al niño que se sentara en medio de ellas

Goten hizo caso y se metió tambien, sentandose entre las piernas de la mujer y dandole la espalda. Cuando entró a la bañera el agua se desbordó un poco, pero no fue problema ya que había 4 resumideros en el suelo.

-Estas más grande que la ultima vez que nos duchamos juntos -le dijo suavemente

-En ese entonces tenía 4 años mamá -le sonrió un poco nervioso

Ella tomo el jabón en gel y se lo puso en las manos, frotós sus palmas hasta hacer suficiente espuma y comenzó a enjabonar el abdomen del niño.

-¿Te gusta que mamá te ayude? -le sonrió

-Ss-ss-Si, si me gustá -se sonrojó un poco

Soltó una pequeña risa traviesa y continuó enjabonando el abdomem marcado del jovencito, luego su mano bajó hasta su pelvis donde jugueteó un poco. El pene de goten estaba un duro como una roca. Ella sonreía mientras enjabonaba la pelvis del niño hasta que finalmente deslizo su mano hasta el miembro del pelinegro.

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí -sonrió sensualmente, tenía su mano izquierda en el abdomen de Goten y su mano derecha en su pene- está duro...

El estaba muy sonrojado. Chichi comenzó a enjabonar el miembro del chico de una manera muy peculiar, pareciera que lo estaba masturbando. Con su sonrisa pervertida en su rostró comenzó a acariciar la punta desnuda del miembro.

-Ahhh -Goten soltó un suspiro- se siente raro...

-Vaya ¿eres sensible en lugar?

Con su pulgar enjabonado comenzo a hacer circulos en la punta del miembro, el volvió a soltar un suspiro y se agarró de los bordes de la bañera.

-¿te gusta, mi amor? -tenía una mirada pervertida

-Si... Ahhh -su respiración se aceleró

Ella siguió masturbandolo y acariciandole la punta hasta que llegó el final.

-Mhmaaaah

El semen salió en dos poderosos chorros uno de ellos quedó plasmado en el pectoral del muchacho y el otro pasó sobre su hombro izquierdo, dando directamente en la cara de la pelinegra, inmediatamente se rió un poco.

-Te pareces a tu padre -ella sonrió y limpió el semen de su rostro- ven aquí...

El aun estaba recuperando el aliento cuando Chichi lo giró quedando frente a frente, le lamió el semen que el joven tenía en su pecho y sonrió.

-¿Te gustó eso verdad? -le acarició la mejilla

-Si, se sintió raro -la miró con ternura- pero fue agradable...

Ella le acarició la mejilla y se acerco a sus labios rapidamente con los ojos cerrados dandole un suave beso. El se sonrojó y abrió sus ojos como platos, pero luego de unos segundos tambien cerró los ojos. Le intentó seguir el ritmo ya que aún era un inexperto, aunque a ella eso no le molestaba en absoluto. Se separaron para tomar aire y se miraron mutuamente con una sonrisa. Ella volvió a mirarlo pervertidamente.

-Ahora tu ayudarás a Mamá, cariño

La mujer se levantó dejando a la vista su cuerpo desnudo y mojado. Hacia calor en el cuarto debido al agua caliente y el vapor. Goten se arrodilló.

-¿Ves mi vagina, cielo? -ella puso sus manos en la cabeza del chico- quiero que le pases tu lengua calentita y humeda ¿Harías eso por mami? te recompensaré bien...

Goten aceptó, desde luego quería otra recompensa por parte de la mujer.

-Esta bien, lo haré...

Arrodillado como estaba se acerco al sexo de la mujer, tenía un poco de vello púbico. La tomó de las piernas y comenzó a besarla ahí abajo.

-Ohhh buen niño -por el placer, la pelinegra se inclinó hacia atrás y apoyó su espalda en la pared

El siguió lamiendo el clitorís de Chichi, y ella gemía por el placer que su pequeño hijo le estaba dando. Con su mano apretó un poco la cabellera del niño, pero con cuidado de no lastimarlo.

-Mhmm sigue así bebe... no pares TwT

Eso animó al chico a seguir lamiendole, un poco inexperto pero con entusiasmo, puso sus manos en el trasero de la mujer y siguió lamiendola.

-Ohhh eso cariño, dame nalgadas y sigue lamiendome TwT

Goten se sintió bien de que ella lo estuviera disfrutando, continuó lamiendo y le dió un par de nalgadas. Hasta que Chichi llegó al climax, y vaya que llegó.

-¡Ahhhhhhmm! -apretó sus labios y un liquido caliente empezó a salir de su vagina a chorros

Goten se asustó un poco pero no dejó de lamerla.

-Ya, ya basta amor -sonrió un poco y se acostó en la bañera, agotada- lo hiciste bien, cariño

El joven se acostó al lado de la pelinegra y la abrazó, ella aún estaba agitada.

-Ya son casí las 8... te haré de cenar y luego iremos a la cama, para que obtengas tu recompensa -le sonrió y salió de la bañera- ¿te molesta que solo ande con mi baby doll transparente? -se tapó con una toalla

-No, para nada -el sonrió- me gustaría verte vistiendo eso -se rasco la nuca y salió de la bañera para taparse con una toalla

Ella le sonrió sensualmente, lo besó en los labios y se fue a su cuarto. Goten fue a su cuarto y con una sonrisa se tiró en su cama "Es el mejor día de mi vida". Se vistió con un short azul y una musculosa blanca, el piso estaba limpio así que decidió andar descalzo. Fue hasta la sala, su madre aún no estaba ahí así que tomó asiento en el sofa y se puso a ver TV. Al cabo de un momento Chichi apareció.

-¿Te gusta? -le preguntó mientras daba una vuelta

El babydoll de la mujer era corto y de un color celeste algo transparente, tenía su cabello atado y también estaba descalza.

-Si -el sonrió un poco sonrojado-te queda muy bien

-Me lo puse para ti -le acarició la mejilla al muchacho y le sonrió- iré a cocinar... tu quedate aquí ¿si?

Goten asintió y la mujer fue a la cocina. Comenzó a preparar dos jugosos filetes con pure de papas, uno de los platos favoritos del pelinegro. Goten estaba tranquilo viendo la TV cuando Chichi lo llamó a la mesa. Ambos comieron sin prisa y charlaron normalmente como cualquier otro día, la mujer le tocaba los brazos o el pecho de vez en cuando y Goten la miraba a través del babydoll revelador que traía. Y así pasó el tiempo, Chichi estaba terminando de lavar lo platos y Goten charlaba con ella.

-Bueno, Goten -puso el ultimo plato en el secador y lo miró con una sonrisa- vamos a la cama...

Ambos subieron las escaleras hasra el cuarto y una vez allí, Chichi cerró la puerta y apagó las excepto la de su lamparita nocturna. La cama era bastante grande, ya que ella la compartía con Goku. Pero el ya no estaba.

-¿Cual es la recompensa? -preguntó curioso

-Acuestate aquí -le señalo la cama sonrojado, de repente se sentía nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer

Goten se acostó en la cama con los pies colgando y ella se arrodilló en el suelo, con sus manos comenzó a acariciar el miembro del pelinegro por encima del short hasta que este se endureció. Le quitó el short y su boxer con delicadeza, dejando a la vista la erección del chico.

-Tiene un lindo color -le dijo mientras lo tomaba con sus manos- me encanta 7u7

Lo peló lentamente y le dió un beso en la punta. Lo masturbó lento y despues comenzó a lamerlo en la punta, como una gatita bebiendo leche.

-Ahhhm se siente bien...

Goten cerró los ojos mientras sentía la lengua cálida y humeda de su madre. Le sonrió e inmediante se lo puso en la boca todo lo que pudo, casí completo. Comenzó a chuparselo un poco más rapido, con su mano izquierda agarró el miembro y con la derecha jugó con las bolas del jovencito.

-¿Te gusta como lo hago bebe? -le preguntó mientras se lo chupaba

\- Mhmmm si TwT -sonrió y su miembro se puso mas duro

La mujer dejo de chupar su pene y comenzó a lamer sus bolas, mientras su mano derecha lo masturbaba rapido. Goten soltó un suspiro y sus musculos se contrajeron un poco, Chichi notó que lamerle las bolas era muy placentero para el.

Luego de unos segundos dejó de lamerlo, se puso de pie y se quitó el babydoll.

-Ahora es tu turno -le sonrió y le ayudo a quitarse la musculosa

Se acostó en la cama con las piernas abiertas y Goten se subió sobre ella.

-Hazme el amor cariño -lo besó y puso una mano en su miembro- hazmelo duro como me gusta...

Goten un poco nervioso puso su pene en la entrada de Chichi, comenzó a empujar su cadera lentamente, metiendoselo poco a poco.

-Ohhh me gusta TwT

-Mhmm Goten me encanta tu pene -lo abrazó y el chico comenzó a moverse- me encanta, lo quiero solo para mi TwT

La embestía lento y profundo hasta que la vagina de la pelinegra se acostumbró, y ahí comenzó a embestirla más rápido.

-Si cariño asiiii -su respiración se aceleró y comenzó a gemir- cojeme más y no te detengas

Mientras la embestía el chico comenzó a chuparle el seno izquierdo lo que hizo que Chichi soltara un gemido alto que se escuchó en toda la casa.

-Ohhh eres un buen niño -ella sacó su lengua y llevó sus ojos hacia atras por el placer

El chico se excito más y aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas mientras Chichi gemía como una recién casada en su primera noche.

-Mamá ya voy a terminar TuT

Ella sonrió y lo besó directo en los labios.

-Adentro... correte adentro TwT

El se movió más rápido y apoyó su mejilla en las pechos de su madre. Dios dos ultimas embestidas y comenzó a descargar su semen en el utero de la pelinegra.

-Mhnm buen chico TwT

El se quedó apoyado en los pechos de la mujer, con su corazón latiendo al maximo intentó recuperar el aliento. Chichi también comenzó a calmarse, sonreía pervertidamente y comenzó a acariciar el cabello del jovencito. Pasaron unos segundos y ya estaban respirando con normalidad, el se acostó al lado y ella se limpió su sexo con una toalla. Goten estaba mirando a algún punto en el techo.

-¿Te sientes bien? -le acaricio la mejilla

-Si... solo tengo sueño -sonriendo abrazó a la pelinegra y se quedó dormido casí al instante

Ella le acarició la frente y le besó la mejilla.

-Descansa cariño..

Apagó la luz de su lamparita nocturna y lo abrazó. Poco a poco el sueño hizo su trabajo y se quedó dormida.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Yyyy así terminamos este fanfic, comenten que les pareció y si les gustaría otro capitulo o prefieren que quede ahí. Si no te gustó abstente de comentar, no quiero leer estupideces como "hajagha eztas enferhmo" "zolo esh purho pornoh"

Un saludo para ti y te espero en mi proxíma historia. Nos leemos lml


	2. Pequeña propuesta

Que onda gente, les escribe Mr.Frost y aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, espero la disfruten y no olviden comentar que les pareció.

PD: El capítulo anterior tuvo varios errores de ortografía, esto se debe a que no lo corregí antes de subirlo. Estaba bastante emocionado, pero este no los tendrá.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La pelinegra se hallaba dormida en la cama junto al pequeño. La habitación se encontraba en total calma, la ropa de ambos estaba desparramada por el suelo. La habitación estaba iluminada por la luz que entraba por la ventana. Eran casí las 9 AM cuando los rayos del sol se posaron sobre los ojos del pequeño, provocando que este se despertara debido a la incomodidad que esto representaba.

-Mhmm -fregó sus ojos un poquito y luego volteó la vista, donde vió a la hermosa mujer durmiendo desnuda y de espaldas

Se sonrojó un poco hasta que recordó lo sucedido el día anterior, en ese instante sonrió "realmente es muy hermosa" pensó mientras volvía a acostarse, abrazando a la mujer. Chichi se despertó debido al movimiento y miró un poco a los lados.

-¿Goku? -dijo algo somnolienta

-¿Eh? -Goten la miró algo confundido

-Oh Goten, eres tu -le sonrió un poco- ¿Dormiste bien cariño?

-¿Me llamaste "Goku"? -el ignoró la pregunta de su madre

La situación era muy incomoda y eso le molestaba a la mujer, no quería soportar eso, ya estaba grande para pasar por esas situaciones.

-Ve a lavarte la cara, mientras te haré el desayuno...

-Pero yo...

-Ahora -la mujer lo interrumpió, no quería hablar del tema

El chico bajó la mirada.

-Si mamá -respondió con una voz triste e infantíl

El gesto del muchacho le rompió el corazón a la mujer y antes de que el se fuera lo abrazó, apoyandolo en su pecho.

-Luego del desayuno hablaremos -le besó la frente- ahora ve...

El jovencito un poco más animado fue caminando hasta el baño a lavarse la cara, ella se quedó sentada pensando en la situación. Soltó un suspiro y se levantó.

Mientras tanto en el baño, Goten se cepillaba los dientes mientras pensaba en lo de anoche "Realmente se sintió bien" el negó un poco con la cabeza y siguió cepillandose "no tengo tiempo para eso, necesito averiguar que le pasa a mamá"

Bajó a la cocina ya vestido con su traje de entrenamiento. La mujer le estaba preparando el desayuno y tenía puesto un short de jean azul y una remera blanca, encima tenía el delantal de cocina.

-Huele bien mamá -le dijo un poco alegre

-Gracias, cielo -para ella los halagos de su niño eran necesarios

El chico encendió la tv y puso el canal de noticias. Estaban pasando una nota sobre la gran fiesta que la multimillonaria Bulma Brief daría esa noche, para celebrar su cumpleaños numero 38.

-¿Estaremos invitados? -preguntó el pelinegro

-Si, hace unos días llegó una carta con la invitación -le sonrió- tendras que vestirte bien, lavé tu traje para la fiesta

Goten soltó un suspiro, realmente no tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero no quedaba de otra. La mujer puso el desayuno frente a el, leche con galletas. El comenzó a beber mientras pensaba en la fiesta que le esperaba en la noche. Chichi se sirvió cafe en una taza y tomó asiento frente a Goten, se preparó dos tostadas y miró la tv.

-¿Ahora si me dirás? -el joven le dió una mordida a una galleta luego de la pregunta- me llamaste con su nombre...

-Yo solo... -ella tragó saliva y luego dió un sorbo al cafe- extraño a tu padre...

Goten soltó un suspiro.

-Pero no me malinterpretes -ella tomo la mano del joven- no es que te esté usando porque te pareces a el...

Goten la miró a los ojos, la mujer le dió un beso en la frente.

-No te preocupes, cariño -le sonrió- yo te quiero por quien erés y no por a quien te pareces...

-Aún así, no me dijiste porque me llamaste con su nombre...

-Solo estaba algo adormecida, y al verte te confundí con el, creí que estaba soñando -acarició los nudillos del joven- ya olvidalo, eso no volverá a pasar... fue un error

Goten se estiró hacia adelante y le dió un suave beso, la mujer cerró los ojos y siguió con el beso. El beso duró unos segundos hasta que Chichi se separó sutilmente.

-Tenemos un par de horas hasta la fiesta -puso su mano en el pecho del joven- vamos a mi cuarto, quiero jugar contigo -le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió sensualmente

-Buena idea 7u7

Ambos subieron las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Chichi, apenas entraron Goten cerró la puerta y la pelinegra comenzó a besarlo rápido. El le siguió el beso, con algo de inexperiencia aunque esto no le importó a Chichi. La mujer metió su mano en el pantalón del joven y comenzó a masajear su miembro que ya estaba duro. El joven suspiró levemente, aún era un poco sensible ahí abajo. Chichi le desató el cinturón y luego le quitó el pantalón de entrenamiento, se arrodilló y lo tomó con ambas manos.

-¿Quieres meterlo en mi boca? -le dijo con una seductora voz

-Si -acarició la mejilla de la mujer- quiero metertelo todo...

Ella soltó una pequeña risa y comenzó a lamer la punta del pene, sin quitar sus manos de el. El chico miró excitado como la mujer le lamía su miembro. Chichi puso sus manos en la cintura del joven y comenzó a chupar el miembro de Goten, lo metía en su boca y luego lo sacaba, acariciandolo con sus labios y frotando la punta con su lengua.

-Mhmm se siente bien TuT

El joven puso sus manos en la cabeza de la mujer y empujó su cadera hacia adelante, haciendo que la mujer se tragara su miembro completo.

-Mhmmm -Chichi soltó un gemido al sentir el enorme miembro en su boca

Goten sonrió y sacó lentamente su pene de la boca de la mujer, al sacarlo ella tosió un poco.

-Realmente es muy grande -lo masturbó un poco mientras sonreía, el miembro ya estaba totalmente lubricado gracias a su saliva

Se quitó la ropa y las bragas sensualmente, mojó un poco sus labios y se acarició su sexo. Se acostó en la cama boca arriba y Goten se acercó a ella, se arrodilló lentamente y comenzó a lamer el sexo de la mujer.

-Mhmm Goten... amo tu lengua -cerró los ojos y sonrió mientras se mordía uno de sus dedos

Siguió lamiendo el clitorís de la pelinegra, rapido y haciendo circulos. Chichi soltaba gemidos de placer mientras recibía las lamidas de su pequeño. El pelinegro le quitó el sostén de un tirón

-Uhmm me lo rompiste -le dijo la mujer sonriendo- cariño, ya dame tu pene... lo quiero todo 7u7

Goten sonrió y se subió sobre ella, puso su miembro en la entrada y empujó lentamente.

-Amhmmm me encanta -dijo mientras recibía el miembro del jovencito

Comenzó a moverse rápido y sin cuidado. La respiración de ambos se agitó en cuestión de segundos, Goten la embestía rapidamente mientras ella lo abrazaba con sus brazos y piernas.

-Más rápido, cariño -comenzó a sonreir entre gemidos- destrozame TwT

-Lo que ordenes -la besó y aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas

Siguió embistiendola rápido hasta que Chichi se apartó un poco para cambiar de posición, poniendose a 4 patas.

-Quiero que me lo hagas en esta posición 7u7

El jovencito se le acercó y la penetró suavemente, Chichi dejó escapar un gemido y se mordió el labio inferior. Goten comenzó a embestirla de manera rapida y constante. El pequeño desató el rodete de la mujer con su mano derecha, haciendo que su cabello quedara libre.

-Uhmm, eres el mejor cariño TuT

La mujer apretó las sabanas con sus manos mientras recibía el miembro erecto del muchacho.

-¡¡¡Ya a voy a acabar!!!

-Aún no, cariño, aguanta un poco más yo también quiero acabar TwT

El jovencito aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas y con su mano acarició el clitorís de ls mujer, Chichi comenzó a gemir más alto. Dió las ultimas embestidas y ambos llegaron al climax.

-¡AHMMMM! -Chichi soltó un gemido mientras se corría a chorros

Goten disparó su semen en las nalgas y la espalda de la mujer. Ella estaba tirada en la cama boca abajo, totalmente agotada y respirando rápido. El pelinegro se acostó en la cama y abrazó a la mujer por atrás. Les tomó unos segundos pero al fin lograron calmar sus respiraciones "Nunca tuve un orgasmo así, ni siquiera con mi consolador, realmente es bueno" Pensó.

-¿Te gustó, mamá? -le susurró al oido y luego le dió un beso en el hombro

Chichi dejó escapar un suspiro mezclado con una risita traviesa.

-si, me gustó -se volteó y lo besó en los labios- me encantó...

Abrazó al pequeño haciendo que este metiera su cara en sus pechos.

-Descansemos -le susurró al pequeño mientras cerraba los ojos- la fiesta es esta noche y tenemos que estar bien despiertos...

Y así se quedaron dormidos, abrazados y pegaditos.

Cuando se despertaron, el resto del día transcurrió normalmente. Ambos hicieron sus cosas cotidianas y de vez en cuando se hechaban unas miradas juguetonas.

Se hizo de noche y Goten estaba fuera de la casa esperando a su madre, tenía puesto su traje de gala negro con una corbata del mismo color. La mujer salió al fín de la casa y Goten quedó hipnotizado.

-Wow -pronunció boquiabierto- estas... preciosa

la mujer tenía puesto un vestido chino de color rojo con detalles amarillos, tenía un buen escote y era un poco corto. Estaba usando unos pendientes de oro y tenía el cabello atado en su caracteristico rodete con una liga amarilla.

-Gracias, cariño -la mujer se sonrojó como una niña ante el cumplido del joven

Cuando subieron al vehiculo, Goten la abrazó y le dió un beso bastante apasionado. Despegaron sus labios sutilmente y la mujer sonrió.

Llegarón al salon de la fiesta, Trunks fue el primero en acercarse a saludar, tenía puesto un traje blanco de gala.

-Bienvenidos -los recibió con una sonrisa- bonito vestido, Chichi

La mujer le agradeció al muchacho y preguntó por su madre, este le indicó que aun estaba en su cuarto vistiendose. Chichi fue a ver a Bulma y dejó a Goten y Trunks solos.

\- ¿Como estas, amigo? -Preguntó el pelinegro mientras lo saludaba con el puño

-Supongo que bien ¿y tu? oí que Gohan se fue a la universidad...

-Si, supongo que fue bueno para el...

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Bulma. La peliazul estaba maquillandose, sentada en una silla frente a un espejo, lucía un sencillo pero lindo vestido negro.

-¿Que querías decirme Chichi? -le preguntó mientras se pintaba los labios

La pelinegra tomó asiento en la cama y soltó un suspiro.

-Estoy acostandome con alguien -lo soltó así nomás, como si nada

-Vaya, tienes suerte... desde que Vegueta murió no eh podido encontrar un buen reemplazo -terminó con sus labios y prosiguió a arreglarse las pestañas- ¿y quien es el suertudo?

Chichi suspiró y se mordió el labio. Bulma era su mejor amiga, y aunque lo que estaba haciendo era malo, sentía la necesidad de contarlo.

-Me estoy acostando con... Goten

-¡¿QUE!?

La mujer se volteó y la miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Ya me oiste -Chichi soltó un suspiro y bajó la mirada

La peliazul se levantó y cerró la puerta, puso la silla frente a su amiga y se sentó, miró fijamente a la pelinegra.

-Cuentamelo todo ¿como pasó? ¿es bueno?

Bulma estaba tan intrigada como sorprendida.

-El está atravesando esa etapa...y... tu sabes -Chichi se sentía muy avergonzada- yo me siento muy sola...

-Bueno... no te culpo, tu sola en esa montaña, además el es atractivo -soltó una pequeña risa

-Se que lo que estoy haciendo está mal... pero yo realmente lo quiero -soltó otro suspiro- ¿que debo hacer?

-Tu solo... mantén la situación bajo control -puso su mano en el hombro de su amiga- y no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie

Chichi abrazó a la peliazul y le agradeció, ambas eran muy buenas amigas "Dios, ahora no volveré a mirar a Goten de la misma forma" pensó Bulma.

En cuanto la fiesta acabó, Chichi y Goten ayudaron a limpiar el salon de la fiesta. Bulma no podía dejar de mirar al pelinegro ¿como alguien tan joven podía ser un buen amante?

La pareja llegó a su casa a eso de las 6 de la mañana, completamente desvelados y agotados. Ambos fueron directo al cuarto de la mujer, se desvistieron y se acostaron. A la mañana siguiente Goten despertó y Chichi no estaba en la cama, esto no le extrañó ya que ella solía despertarse antes para preparar el desayuno y esas cosas. El joven se puso un short y una musculosa blanca, se lavó la cara, los dientes y bajó a la sala. Sentada en el sofá frente a la TV se hallaba Bulma, tenía puesto su vestido rojo casual y unos zapatos del mismo color. Tenía su celular en la mano.

-Hola, Goten -lo saludó con una sonrisa

-Hola, Bulma -le sonrió- ¿donde está mi mamá?

-Está en la cocina -la peliazul guardo su teléfono en su bolso

Goten fue a la cocina, allí estaba la pelinegra haciendo unos sandwiches. Estaba de espaldas e inclinada hacia adelante, de manera que su trasero se entregaba un poco a la vista del muchacho. Traía su vestido amarillo.

-Buenos días, mamá -se le acercó por detrás con una sonrisa y puso una mano en el trasero de la mujer

-buenos días, cariño -le sonrió y le dió un beso en la frente- Bulma vino a almorzar con nosotros

-Esta bien -comenzó a masajear el trasero de la mujer

-Ahora no Goten -le susurró- Bulma esta ahí...

-Pero está en la sala... no puede vernos -el sonrió y metió su mano por debajo del vestido

Chichi comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, mientras cortaba las verduras se mordió el labio inferior. La mujer tenía ganas de que el pelinegro la tocara pero no era un buen momento. El joven llevó su mano hasta el sexo de la mujer y comenzó a acariciarla por encima de sus bragas.

-No, cariño -se sonrojó un poco y soltó un suspiro- ahora no...

El joven siguió acariciandola, se había puesto un poco humeda. Quiso meterle sus dedos pero en ese momento Bulma entró a la cocina y el pelinegro se apartó rapidamente.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con algo Chichi? -preguntó amablemente

-Ehh no no, lo tengo bajo control -la mujer soltó un suspiro- ¿podrías ir con Goten a comprar una botella de vino? lo necesitaré para la salsa...

-Si claro, no hay problema -la mujer sonrió- vamos, Goten

El pelinegro sonrió pero por dentro pensaba "MALDICIÓN, JUSTO QUE EMPEZABA LO BUENO". Ambos salieron de la casa y subieron a la nave de Bulma, no había algún mercado en la montaña así que debía ir a la ciudad. Chichi se quedó sola en la casa, lo que le dió tiempo para concentrarse en cocinar.

La peliazul y el pelinegro estaba regresando a casa, ya habían comprado la botella de vino y un poco de helado como postre.

-¿Como la haz estado pasando? -preguntó la mujer- ¿te aburres sin que tu hermano esté en casa?

-No del todo... los videojuegos me entretienen

Bulma soltó una pequeña risa traviesa.

-Si claro, videojuegos 7u7

Goten captó la intención de la mujer en seguida.

-¿Que insinuas?

-Psss... tu madre me lo contó -lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa- me dijo lo que tu y ella hacen 7u7

El pelinegro se sonrojó ¿Por que Chichi le contaría eso a Bulma?

-Pero descuida... no se lo diré a nadie -la mujer le sonrió- aunque, quiero algo a cambio...

Goten escucho atentamente la propuesta de la peliazul a cambio de guardar el secreto. Era algo arriesgado, pero el podía hacerlo.

Llegaron a la casa del pelinegro, Chichi les abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina con el vino en la mano, dejando a Goten y Bulma solos en la sala. Estaban sentados en el sofá, Bulma enviaba importantes mensajes, la dueña de la C.C estaba bastante ocupada ultimamente. Goten estaba mirando la tv, no dejaba de pensar en lo que la peliazul le había pedido. El pelinegro miró a la mujer y le susurró

-¿Por que me pediste eso?

Bulma soltó un suspiro y dejó su celular a un lado.

-Ya te dije que tu puedes ayudarme...

En ese momento Chichi llamó a la peliazul, el pelinegro se sentó en la mesa y ambas mujeres trajeron la comida, un filete con salsa para cada uno. Una vez estuvieron sentados, los tres comenzaron a comer.

-Chichi, mañana quiero llevar a Goten y a Trunks a nuestra playa privada -Bulma bebió un sorbo de vino- ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros?

La pelinegra tragó el bocado que estaba masticando y se limpió los labios con una servilleta.

-Si, iré con ustedes -la pelinegra sonrió

Después del almuerzo, Chichi se hallaba en el baño tomando una ducha. Bulma y Goten estaban viendo una pelicula, las cortinas estaban cerradas por lo que la habitación estaba algo oscura.

-Bulma, no se si quiero hacerlo... mi amistad con Trunks podría arruinarse -le dijo el joven un poco cabizbajo

-Uhmm así que estas un poco inseguro 7u7

La peliazul le sonrió traviesamente y se le acercó un poco más.

-¿Acaso necesitas motivación? 7w7

Puso su mano en la entrepierna del chico y comenzó a acariciar su miembro, al cabo de unos segundos este se endureció.

-Ya estas listo -le susurró al joven y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo se escuchó a Chichi bajar las escaleras hasta la sala.

-Es una pena, la proxima vez será -le dió otro beso en la mejilla- otro cosa, no le digas a tu madre que te conté lo que ella me dijo -se apartó de el sonriendo

-¿A que hora iremos a la playa, Bulma? -Preguntó la pelinegra, tenía puesto una bata de baño y se estaba secando el cabello con una toalla

-Pasaré por ustedes a las 10 de la mañana, esten listos -le respondió amablemente- ahora debo irme, espero que Trunks no se haya portado mal, su abuela lo está cuidando...

-Esta bien, Bulma, nos vemos mañana -le respondió con una sonrisa

Cuando Bulma se fue, Goten y Chichi subieron a dormir. La mujer notó a su pequeño un poco cabizbajo, esto la preocupó.

-¿Pasa algo, cariño? -le preguntó mientras se quitaba la bata, dejando su cuerpo desnudo a la vista del jovencito

-No es nada, solo estoy cansado -le respondió un poco sonrojado

-Uhmm -la mujer se le acercó, sabía que estaba mintiendo pero intentó animarlo- tal vez te mejores... si te hago un trabajito especial 7u7

-¿Trabajito especial? -le preguntó curioso

-Shsss tu relajate

Puso su manos en los hombros del jovencito y lo acostó boca arriba en la cama. Sonriendo le quitó la remera y el pantalon, dejandolo en boxer.

-Me encanta tu fisíco 7u7

Le acaricio el abdomen y los pectorales, se acercó al abdomen del muchacho y comenzó a lamer y besar cada abdominal que tenía. El miembro del joven se puso duro.

-¿Que tenemos aquí?

La pelinegra besó el miembro del muchacho por encima del boxer y comenzó a acariciar sus bolas con su mano derecha.

-Ya lo tienes muy duro... me encanta 7u7

Le quitó la ropa interior, dejando a la vista el miembro duro y grueso del jovencito. Lo tomo con sus manos y comenzó a chuparlo rapidamente, el pelinegro apretó las sabanas con sus manos al sentir la boca calída de la mujer.

-Mhmmm, mamá lo haces bien TuT

La mujer sonrió y siguió chupandolo rápido. Al cabo de unos segundos dió un ultimo chupón y comenzó a lamer y besar las bolas del joven.

-Ahhhh ahí no TwT

-Mhmm aún eres muy sensible aquí 7u7

Siguió lamiendolo ahí mientras lo masturbaba con su mano derecha lo más rapido que podía.

-Ahmm ya voy a terminar TuT

El joven llegó a su punto maximo y comenzó a acabar. Una lluvia de semen tibio cayó sobre el rostró de la pelinegra, que sonreía con su lengua afuera. Una pequeña parte cayó en la boca de la mujer.

-Mhmm -se tragó el semen- delicioso 7w7

El joven estaba agotado e intentaba recuperar el aliento, la mujer se limpió el rostro y se acostó desnuda al lado del pelinegro.

-Descansa, cariño... mañana será un largo día -le dió un beso en los labios y el joven se durmió al instante

La noche estaba oscura y tranquila, se oía el cantar de los grillos y una hermosa luna llena coronaba el cielo. Chichi, abrazada a su hijo soltó un suspiro. Aunque una pequeña parte de ella le decía que estaba mal lo que hacía, el resto de su cuerpo la animaba a seguir. Si... su hijo era el indicado.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Y aquí les dejo este segundo capítulo que disfruté bastante escribiendo, espero les guste y perdón por la tardanza ¿Que cosas pasaran por la cabeza de Chichi? ¿Que le habrá pedido Bulma al joven Goten? se los revelaré en el siguiente episodio 7u7

Nos leemos lml


	3. Sin codigos

Muy buenas gente, les escribe Mr.Frost y aquí les dejo el 3er capitulo de esta historia, quiero darles las gracias por el apoyo que le están dando, como ya sabrán eso me motiva mucho para escribir. Sin nada más que decir los dejo con el capitulo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Trunks miraba la televisión a un volumen bajo, de manera que no interrumpía la conversación que Bulma y Chichi mantenían. La casa estaba tranquila, Goten se hallaba en su cuarto terminando de hacer su equipaje para ir a la playa privada de la familia Brief. Las dos mujeres hablaban sobre el poco tráfico y lo rápido que llegarían al lugar, la pelinegra estaba muy emocionada ya que llevaba un tiempo sin ir a la playa. Mientras tanto en el piso de arriba, Goten estaba un poco nervioso debido a que esa tarde tendría que cumplir su parte del trato con Bulma "Trunks es mi mejor amigo... espero que esto no arruine mi amistad con el" El joven bajó a la sala con su maleta y saludó a su amigo y a la peliazul.

-Bueno, ya que todos estamos listos es hora de irnos -les dijo Bulma con una sonrisa

Los cuatro salieron de la casa y subieron al auto, rumbo a la autopista. En el camino los dos menores venían charlando sobre la falta de entrenamiento debido a sus obligaciones escolares, pero pronto empezarian las vacaciones y ambos podrían volver a entrenar. Trunks estaba bastante animado, le gustaba ir a la playa. Goten por otro lado, estaba un poco más tranquilo.

Los cuatro llegaron al aeropuerto, había un pequeño helicoptero azul que los transportaría hacia la isla, los pilotos estaban algo irritados ya que habían estado esperando hacía mas de una hora, uno de ellos tenía bigote y el otro era bastante joven y delgado. Al final abordaron sin problemas y el helicoptero despegó. Volaron durante unas dos horas hasta que llegaron a la isla, tenía una playa tranquila y una jungla un poco espesa. Había una casa grande de dos pisos en la costa, el helicoptero aterrizó en la cálida arena de la playa.

-Wow, Bulma... tu casa es hermosa -dijo la pelinegra mientras bajaba del transporte

-Gracias, Chichi, terminaron de construirla el mes pasado -presumió la mujer

Los pilotos llevaron el equipaje adentro y después salieron.

-Señorita Brief, cuando quiera que pasemos a recogerlos deberá informarnos desde el radio que está en la sala -le dijo el piloto más joven- y por favor... necesito que se comunique con nosotros cada tres días para saber que estan bien...

-Entiendo, ahora pueden irse...

Ambos pilotos subieron otra vez al helicoptero y se fueron, dejando a los cuatro solos en esa pequeña playa. Entraron a la casa, estaba muy ordenada, tenía tres habitaciones, dos baños, una sala/comedor grande y una cocina. Todo se veía muy limpio y ordenado. La sala tenía un sofá grande y una enorme TV.

-Ustedes muchachos ¿iran a nadar? -preguntó Bulma

-Yo estoy un poco cansado, dormiré un poco y después nadaré -dijo el pelinegro

-¿En serio, amigo? -dijo el ojiazul con un tono sarcastico

-Si, Trunks... es que no eh dormido bien...

-De acuerdo -Bulma suspiró- las habitaciones estan en el piso de arriba... sigueme

-No te preocupes, Bulma, yo lo llevaré -la pelinegra quiso hacerse cargo

-Descuida, Chichi, tu ve a broncearte un poco... yo llevaré a Goten

La pelinegra sonrió y fue al baño a vestirse. Bulma y Goten subieron las escaleras y Trunks fue directo a la cocina para ver que había de comer. La mujer y el pequeño entraron a un cuarto donde había dos camas.

-Es aquí... compartirás cuarto con Trunks

-Entiendo -dejó su mochila sobre la cama

Bulma se le acerco por la espalda y puso sus manos en los hombros del chico. Se inclinó hacia adelante y le susurró:

-Espero que no hayas olvidado nuestro trato... -le hizo un pequeño masaje en la nuca

El pelinegro soltó un suspiro y se apartó de la mujer.

-Claro que no lo eh olvidado -se volteó y la miró a los ojos- cumpliré mi parte...

-Buen chico -la mujer con una sonrisa seductora le acarició la mejilla y salió del cuarto

El joven se acostó en la cama, se puso auriculares y se adentró en un profundo sueño. Mientras tanto en la sala, Chichi se hallaba poniendose un bañador de color amarillo muy sexi, no tan atrevido como el azul que usó frente a Goten, pero aún así se le veía muy bien. Tenía la espalda descubierta y su cabello atado en su rodete característico. Salió a la playa y comenzó a entrar lentamente al mar, Trunks ya se encontraba nadando con un traje de baño azul. Después de un rato apareció Bulma con un bikini de color rojo. La peliazul entró al agua con una sonrisa.

La musíca despertó al pequeño, era una canción bastante movida. Cuando bajó las escaleras, Chichi estaba cocinando mientras tarareaba la canción que sonaba en la radio.

-Buenas tardes, cielo -le dijo amablemente

-Buenas tardes -Goten se acercó a la mujer y se sentó en la mesada, cerca de donde Chichi estaba cocinando

Ambos estuvieron hablando un rato, la pelinegra le dijo al chico que fuera a nadar. Ella tenía puesto un short de jean corto encima de su bañador amarillo.

-¿Quieres que llame a Bulma para que te ayude con la cocina?

-Descuida, lo tengo bajo control -le sonrió

-Bueno -se estiró un poco- iré a nadar...

La pelinegra miró a los lados comprobando que no hubiera nadie y lo besó en los labios rapidamente. Goten le sonrió sonrojado y Chichi le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ve a divertirte -lo animó su madre

El joven asintió y salio de la enorme casa que parecía una mansión, nada más salir ya tenía el inmenso mar frente a el. La cálida arena le acariciaba los pies. Más adelante se encontraban Bulma y Trunks a la sombra de una gran sombrilla azul, sentados sobre una toalla y bebiendo refrescos.

-Hasta que apareciste -dijo Trunks con una sonrisa mientras Goten se acercaba al lugar- ten...

Sacó un refresco de la hielera y se la arrojó al muchacho, la abrió y le dió un sorbo.

-Las olas estan tranquilas -dijo Goten mientras observaba al mar

Se quitó la remera tranquilamente y la dejó a un lado, la peliazul quien estaba leyendo, lo miró de reojo y dejó su libro.

-¿Por que no vamos a jugar con la pelota? -les propuso la mujer

-Buena idea, mamá -el chico se levantó rápidamente- Vamos Goten...

-Si... vamos

El pelinegro entró al agua sin demasiado entusiasmo, sin embargo a medida que jugaban empezó a sonreir y a pasarla bien. Al final los tres terminaron cansadisimos y fueron a acostarse bajo la sombrilla otra vez, Bulma estaba en medio de ambos chicos. Todavía estaban riendose y diciendo chistes. Después la mujer abrazó a ambos chicos y los atrajó hacia ella, los dos también la abrazaron.

-¿Se lo estan pasando bien? -les preguntó con una sensual sonrisa

Ambos asintieron y ella los abrazo aún más fuerte, provocando que la cara de los pequeños chocara con sus grandes pechos. Trunks se sonrojó bastante, era la primera vez en años que estaba tan cerca de la peliazul. Ella sonrió al sentir que dos cosas duras estaban tocandole ambas piernas.

-¿Que pasa chicos? -tomo asiento dejándolos acostados sobre la toalla- ¿Que tienen aquí?

Los miró con una pervertida sonrísa, Trunks estaba bastante sonrojado. Goten se sorprendió por la timidez que tenía su amigo, a pesar de ser el mayor de los dos.

-Bueno, supongo que lo dejaré pasar por esta vez -sonrió sensualmente- pueden verme todo lo que quieran... pero no le digan a Chichi de esto

La peliazul se levantó y se fue caminando a la casa. Los dos chicos se quedaron sentados, mirando como las caderas de la mujer se movían en un sensual vaivén mientras caminaba. Trunks fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-¿Crees que enloqueció? -preguntó

-No lo se... dijo que podíamos mirarla...

La peliazul entró a la casa, Goten y Trunks volvieron su vista hacia el mar.

-Ella realmente es sexy TwT -el mayor comenzó a babear mientras pensaba en el cuerpo de la mujer

-Deberíamos espiarla... tiene un cuerpo increible -sonrió el pelinegro

Trunks tragó saliva.

-¿Espíar a mi mamá?

-No, olvida lo que dije...

Cayó la noche, había una increible luna llena que se reflejaba en el mar. Todos ya habían cenado, Chichi y Bulma se encontraban cada una en su respectiva habitación y Goten y Trunks se encontraban en la suya. El ojiazul estaba profundamente dormido y el pelinegro estaba preparandose psicologicamente para lo que debía hacer. Se levantó sigilosamente para no despertar a su amigo, antes de ir a la habitación de la peliazul decidió comprobar que su madre estaba durmiendo. Fue hasta su cuarto y la vió de espaldas, profundamente dormida. Soltó un suspiro y caminó hasta el cuarto de Bulma. Estaba de short y sin remera.

Cuando entró al cuarto la mujer estaba en ropa interior leyendo una revista, al verlo soltó una sonrísa.

-Ya te habías tardado -le dijo mientras dejaba la revista a un lado

-Si, es que tu hijo no se dormía...

-Bueno, por suerte traje unas pastillas para dormir -sonrió- las pondré en su comída

Goten se sentó al borde de la cama y en ese momento la mujer se acercó por atrás y lo abrazó, tapandole los ojos con una mano y con la otra le acariciaba el pecho. Su ropa interior era de color negro.

-¿Listo para cumplir tu parte? - le susurró con un tono sexy

-Si, lo estoy -giró un poco y la besó

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante siguiendole el beso mientras hacia que se acueste. Se subió sobre el y lo abrazó alrrededor del cuello, instantaneamente el chico llevo sus manos a la cintura de la mujer. La mujer metió su lengua y jugó con la del muchacho haciendo que este se sonrojara bastante.

-Besas bien para ser un niño -se le apartó sutílmente y le sonrió

-Supongo que me enseñaron bien -contestó refiriendose a Chichi

Bulma sonrió y comenzó a bajar, besando el abdomen. Llegó hasta donde quería y apoyó su mejilla en la pelvis de Goten.

-Siento algo duro ¿que será?

Haciendose la inocente comenzó a bajarle el short hasta que dejó a la vista su erección, se sorprendió por el tamaño que tenía para ser un mocoso de 12 años. Se quitó el brasier dejando a la vista sus redondos y grandes pechos y tomó con una sonrísa el miembro del joven. Lo miro un segundo y entonces comenzó a chupar la punta.

-Ahhh -al joven se le escapó un gemido- eres buena con la boca...

Bulma sonrió halagada y continuo chupando el miembro del chico como si fuera una profesional. Cada vez que su miembro entraba y salía de la boca de la mujer, el se sentía en el cielo. Ella decidió que era el momento de hacerle su movida especial.

-¿Estas preparado? 7u7

-¿preparado para que?

La mujer cerró los ojos y metió todo el miembro del joven en su boca, no quedó ni un centimetro fuera.

-Ohhhh TwT -Goten apretó las sabanas con sus manos

-Mhmmm -puso sus manos en la cintura del chico y comenzó a chuparselo de manera rápida y profunda

El joven soltó un sonrísa muy sonrojado y su respiración se aceleró. Entonces comenzó a sentir ese particular cosquilleo en el pene.

-Ya... me voy a correr

-Hazlo en mi boca -comenzó a masturbarlo rápido- quiero beberme tu leche 7u7

Volvió a chupar el miembro del chico y al cabo de unos segundos Goten se vino en su boca.

-Ohhhh TwT

Dejó una gran cantidad de semen en la boca de la mujer y ella se lo tragó.

-Por lo visto eso te encantó -sonriendó le dió un beso en la punta del pene

-Si... eres buena en eso 7u7

Se quitó las bragas sensualmente y se puso de perrito en la cama, ofreciendose al muchacho. Tenía su pubis depilada. El se levantó sonriendo y se puso detrás de ella, justo cuando estaba por meterselo se detuvo.

-¿No usaremos condón?

-No te preocupes -le contestó ella- tomo pastillas... ahora apresurate y follame 7u7 -meneo un poco su cintura

Goten sonrió y metió su miembro en la vagina de la mujer. Ella cerró los ojos y dejó escapar una sonrísa acompañada de un suspiro, mientras sentía como el joven la penetraba. "No es tan apretada como la de mi mamá" pensó "Pero no está nada mal". Comenzó a moverse lento, acostumbrandose poco a poco. La peliazul gemía lento, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía esa sensación tan placentera. Goten comenzó a embestirla un poco más rápido.

-Mhmm así TwT -Bulma apretó las sabanas- dame duro 7u7

-Como gustes -el pelinegro sonrió y aumentó la velocidad

La mujer empezó a sentir que sus piernas le temblaban y ahogó sus gemidos con la almohada, no debía despertar a nadie. El chico siguió dandole hasta que ella se dejó caer boca abajo, sus piernas no podían sostener su peso y le temblaban mucho.

-Des...descansemos -dijo ella con la respiración entre cortada

-No -se le acercó y volvió a penetrarla tal cual estaba- tu te buscaste esto 7u7

La embistió sin piedad mientras ella gemía en la almohada, con su mano izquierda sostenía su peso y con la otra sujetaba el pecho de la mujer. Mientras se movía se inclinó hacía adelante para besar a la mujer y ella le correspendió mientras gemía. Al cabo de un rato Goten sintió que iba a correrse otra vez.

-Ya... ya voy a acabar TwT

-¡Hazlo adentro, llename!

Dió unas ultimas embestidas y descargó todo su semen en el sexo de la mujer.

-Ahhhhh TuT

Apoyó su frente en el hombro derecho de la mujer, intentando recuperar el aliento. Bulma seguía muy agitada pero el comenzaba a respirar con normalidad.

-Abrazame -dijo la mujer mientras se ponía de espaldas

El se le acercó y la abrazó apoyando su miembro en el trasero de la mujer. La mujer sonrío satisfecha.

-Eres bueno, tu mamá no exageró 7u7

-Si -cerró sus ojos un instante- ahora estamos a mano...

La mujer sonrió pervertidamente.

-No -se volteó y lo miró a los ojos

-Oye -se sentó molesto- el trato era que te follaría una noche a cambio de que mantuvieras la boca cerrada

-Bueno, el trato ya expiró -sonrió y lo miró sensualmente- quiero que me folles todas las noches, mientras estemos aquí

-¡¿QUE?!

Bulma soltó una pequeña rísa y acarició la mejilla del chico.

-Ya me oíste cariño -le besó la mejilla- ahora ve a tu cuarto... o te violaré 7u7

El joven se puso el boxer y el short y dejó la habitación. Llegó al cuarto y se acostó, apenas podía creer que la mujer quisiera extorsionarlo.

Al día siguiente.

Se encontraba dando un paseo por la jungla espesa que se hallaba detrás de la casa. Tenía puesto su traje naranja. Llevaba varios minutos caminando hasta que llegó a una especie de laguna. El agua era muy limpia y estaba a una temperatura perfecta. Prestó un poco más de atención y logró ver unos peces muy interesantes, eran blancos y tenían manchas rojas, poseían antenas similares a bigotes. Gracias a sus entrenados oídos logró escuchar que Chichi se acercaba, la mujer traía su vestido amarillo y tenía su cabello hecho un rodete como siempre.

-Ohh aquí estas -La mujer se acercó y tomo asiento a su lado- Te había estado buscando...

La mujer tomó la manos del joven y este se sonrojó un poco. Aún no se acostumbraba del todo.

-Estaba pensando -Chichi se mojó las manos con el agua de la laguna, el pelinegro la miró atentamente- ¿y si compramos la casa de Bulma? me refiero a esta, imaginate -una sonrísa soñadora apareció en su rostro- solo nosotros, sin nadie que nos moleste...

Goten sonrió y miró los peces. No era una mala idea, solos el y su "mujer"

-Es una buena idea -abrazó a la mujer alrrededor de los hombros con su brazo- pero... no lo sé, no tenemos tanto dinero

Chichi soltó una pequeña risa.

-Lo hablé con Bulma, y me dejó la mansión a un buen precio -La mujer estiró sus brazos- ella se veía realmente feliz... me pregunto por que

(Nosotros sabemos porque)

El jovencito sonrió y le dió un beso en los labios a la mujer. Ella le siguió el beso y lo abrazó, haciendo que el apoyara su mejilla en sus redondos y grandes pechos.

Puso su mano en la mejilla de Goten y lo acarició sutílmente. El tenía sus ojos cerrados, escuchaba los latidos de la mujer.

-Cariño... quiero que me des amor -le dió un sensual beso en su cuello, cerca de la oreja

-Uhmm -le dió un beso un poco más apasionado- ¿quieres mi amor? 7u7

-Si, bebé -le siguió el beso lentamente- lo quiero todo...

La acostó sutilmente en el suelo y siguió besandola. Ella rodeó la cintura del joven con sus piernas, le excitaba sentir la pelvís del chico tocando su entrepierna. Siguieron el beso un rato más hasta que Goten decidió que era hora de darle el amor que le pedía. Levantó un poco el vestido amarillo y pudo ver sus bragas violetas que estaban un poco humedas debido a la excitación.

-Ya estoy mojada... solo para tí, cariño 7u7

Goten hizo a un lado las bragas y dejo expuesta la rosada vagína de la mujer. Tenía su miembro listo para darle amor, se bajó el pantalón junto con el boxer y puso su pene en la entrada de Chichí. Sutilmente empujó hacia adelante y Chichi recibió la mitad del miembro del chico en su interior.

-Ohhh al fin -le susurró Chichi mientras lo besaba- ya comenzaba a extrañarlo TwT

El pelinegro sonrió y comenzó a embestirla lento, disfrutando cada parte de la vagina de la mujer. Los gemidos de Chichi eran una dulce melodía para sus oídos, suaves e intensos. Aumentó el ritmo y la mujer se aferró más a el.

-Más duro amor, destrozame 7u7

Goten, motivado por las palabras de la pelinegra comenzó a moverse más y más rápido hasta que por fín sintió que iba a correrse. Faltaron milesímas para que se corriera dentro de la mujer, pero no, logró sacarlo a tiempo. Luego de unos instantes Goten se quito de encima y se sentó con los pies metidos en el agua.

-Casí me embarazas ehh -le sonrió mientras estaba tendida en el suelo, con sus piernas temblando

-Por poco -se secó el sudor de la frente y devolvió la sonrísa

Como pudo, se arrodilló cerca de Goten que aún tenía su miembro duro y descubierto. Lo tomó con su mano y comenzó a chuparlo.

-Me encanta este pene... es lo unico que necesito

La mujer siguió chupando y Goten se sintió halagado. Cerró los ojos y disfruto de la felación que la mujer le daba. "Si, una casa en la playa no es mala idea"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Y así concluye este episodio, un poco diferente de los demás pero aún así disfruté escribiendolo. Les pido una disculpa por lo que tardé en hacerlo, la inspiración me había abandonado pero ya está de regreso. Atentos porque en el próximo capitulo habrá un salto temporal y probablemente se unirá una nueva chica. Si quieren disfrutar otro fanfic de mi autoría les recomiendo "Porque eres una parte importante de mi" es un fanfic que disfruté mucho al escribirlo y también es el primero que subí aquí :D

Sin nada mas que decir me despido de ustedes, nos leemos lml

Mr.Frost


End file.
